dekins_clutchfandomcom-20200214-history
Lillishandra
General Information: Name: Lillishandra K'Veeran (Official last name is unknown. She uses the name of the Master from her monastery.) Level: 7 Monk (Way of the Open Hand/Way of the Sun Soul) - 1 Sorcerer Inspiration points available: 7 Aliases: Lilli Race: Elf - Briar(Wood) (Approx.) Age: 25 (Exact age unknown - was orphaned) Height: 4'10" Weight: 90 Pounds Hair Color: Cropped silky black Eye Color: Mossy green Skin tone: Copper Alliances: Part of Dekin's Clutch History: Lillishandra was dropped off on the step of a monastery. She has no known history of her lineage. She views those at the monastery as her family. Due to being raised within the monastery her entire life, she is oblivious to social etiquette. This type of childhood has also caused her to be very free thinking. She is naively innocent, most comments indicating various social knowledge or gestures will go beyond her understanding. She is extremely childlike in her actions - but lawfully so due to her upbringing. She will look for the 'right/lawful' way to solve a situation, but will resort to her training in martial arts if given no other option. Just as a child. The monks within the monastery recognized Lilli's shortcomings, and decided that the child would be best served to go into the world to further her training, and social education. They sent her with well wishes, and for her to seek out experience and knowledge to further her own training, spiritually, physically, and worldly. This drives Lilli to seek out more. Nothing is more important that that education, and her family. Her family is defined by those in her monastery, and now those within Dekin's Clutch. Key Events: * Leaving Briarhaven Monastery in search of spiritual, physical, and worldly knowledge/growth. * Being hired by Draug to escort a caravan of goods. * Surviving a kobold attack with Sitara and Meattus. * The creation of Dekin's Clutch. * The arcane presence of several powerful wizards/sorcerers, something from her past...something is causing magicks to stir within Lilli. * Gains power of the Way of the Sun Soul from the Tesseract. * Reference of being related to the Cat Queen - Now a personal quest to find out more. * Obtaining her familiar Isis * Seeing the memory that was captured within rethorite Current Inventory: * Brown cloak made from dire wolf fur - Crafted by Dekin (+1 to Nature) * Set of silver punching daggers +1 * (5) Greater healing potion (4d4+4) * (1) Healing potion (4d8 + roll on wild surge table) * Lucky Dwarven Coin * Herbalism Kit * Winter Blanket * Standard Clothes * Boots of Elvenkind (Steal checks gain advantage, when moving make no noise) * Retherite dagger +3 * Mordoc's enchanted ball of yarn * Cat Hood * Cat Staff * Cat Tome * Dragon Orb * Bracers of Protection +2 * Gold: 895 Current Spell Selection: Cantrips * Blade Ward * True Strike * Chill Touch * Shocking Grasp 1st Level * Chromatic Orb * Magic Missile Category:Character Category:Elf Category:Monk Category:Briar Elf Category:Sorcerer Category:Dekin's Clutch